


Parasailing

by flareonfury



Category: Jurassic Park (1993 1997 2001), Life with Derek
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Alternate Universe, Community: crossovers50, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey and Derek go with their cousin parasailing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parasailing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for crossovers50 prompt Wind.

Casey MacDonald screamed in panic as their parasailing gear shook, and dropped them from a steady height to lower. The fog beneath them disappeared after the shaking stopped. The four of them stared down and found that the boat was empty – no one was there. Eric started screaming and pointing to where the boat was heading. Casey started to panic as well, but Ben and Derek thought quickly and cut the rope that connected them to the boat. The wind pulled them straight to over the island.

This was so the last time she would ever let her stepbrother and her crazy cousin talk her into going parasailing.


End file.
